


Easing the Tension

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Sex, sort of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: You looked around you, at the men smoking and playing cards, each in their own little slice of hell.That wouldn’t do.
Relationships: Smitty Ryker/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Easing the Tension

You raised an eyebrow at Smitty’s expression. He was sitting across from you, his long legs spread, arms crossed and a deep line of tension on his forehead. You leaned closer to him, just a fraction, making his eyes flick up to meet yours. 

“Ryker,” you said, your voice firm. The frown only deepened and you sighed inwardly. You looked around you, at the men smoking and playing cards, each in their own little slice of hell. 

That wouldn’t do. 

You felt a strange determination take a hold of you and you moved between his legs, your nose practically touching his. His breathing caught. 

“Hands on my hips,” you instructed. A second later you felt his hands on your hips, squeezing a couple of times. Without breaking eye contact you moved your hand down the plane of his stomach, touching the ripples of muscle and scars below his belly button. With deft fingers you opened his pants and heard him hiss. He wanted to kiss you, you could tell, but he was also keeping an eye on the closest group of men. Smitty was nothing if not possessive. 

When the tension didn’t immediately ease from his brow, you leaned closer, pressing your forehead to his, and worked your hand a little faster, moving up and down in that peculiar way he liked. Yes, Smitty was very much like a dragon in the way he eyed you like his treasure, in the way he protected you. And yes, Smitty knew how to turn into liquid fire but that came later. Later he could toss and turn, cry out like a dying man. Later he could transform and collapse in on himself. Later he could be pure fire, ravaging everything that crossed his path. But not yet. 

Not now, at least. Now he needed soft kisses pressed to his lips, whispered promises. He pulled you closer as his breathing hitched.

By the time you leaned down to lick the tip of his cock all the tension was gone.


End file.
